My Will
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: Somehow, after that final battle with Naraku after she had put all of the shards together, she had woken up in a bed, alone in a room, white and cold full of things she knew were used in hospitals. According to everyone around her, she had been in a coma


**My Will**

**By Shadowyoukai87**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rumiko Takahashi, I would own InuYasha. I am not Rumiko Takahashi; therefore, I do not own InuYasha. I just borrow him for mindless drivel. Enjoy.**

Kagome looked out of the carriage at the cold world outside. Winter already. It felt like summer had been mere days ago. She turned away from the view, not wanting to remember it, but it was already too late. It was clear in her mind, the warm sun, the bright green trees, the lively little village that had been a second home, and her friends, the group of strangers that had come together as if by chance, grew close, and defeated their enemy.

For most, that would be a happy time, a time for celebration, but the cost had been high. Kohaku had died in that last fight, the sacred jewel shard in his back pulled out by Naraku, but, in the end, he died in his sister's arms, knowing who she was. That fact, at least, gave Sango some comfort. She and Miroku would bury him at his home, the demon slayer village. She had asked Sango about what if he died before that last battle, and that had been her reply. She supposed she'd never know for sure though.

The sparkling lights of the Ferris wheel reflected off of the white snow, bright and happy, something she hadn't been in a long while. She could relate more to the cold now, that feeling of isolation, the sense of loss, she knew those feelings all too well. She was stuck in a city full of people, strangers that could care less about her, that never even gave her a second glance.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this lonely in this city, the one that she had lived in her entire life, not before she met the others, not while she saw them as often as she saw her own family, but now, cut off from them, she felt their warmth fading, she felt alone, she felt as if everything she had ever done was slowly slipping away from her. She wasn't happy here in this suddenly strange world that she couldn't begin to understand, that she didn't want to. This wasn't the world she felt a connection to anymore.

The Ferris wheel stopped and she got off, dumbly, barely acknowledging the operator, numbly walking to the subway, the soft snow falling around her in a slow dance of white, gentle and friendly, but still, they melted when they touched her skin, fleeting glimpses of possibility. The subway was, as usual, crowded. A couple stood not far from her, talking and laughing about something she couldn't help overhearing. Happy and in love, she had been like that not so very long ago. He hadn't been as soft and their conversations hadn't always been so quiet and tender, but there had been moments when she had seen that side of him. She frowned. Never again.

Somehow, after that final battle with Naraku after she had put all of the shards together, she had woken up in a bed, alone in a room, white and cold full of things she knew were used in hospitals. According to everyone around her, she had been in a coma, the entire adventure a make believe journey in her mind. She had refused to believe it until she had seen it for herself. The well was just as it had been before, covered in chains, and ofuda, and dust, not the clean, open well she knew. Still, she had to try, had to jump, had to make sure.

She had cried for hours at the bottom of the well.

And now, alone in the world she had been born in, the world that had moved forward while she slept and dreamt of demons and death and friends, she felt more afraid than she had been of any demon she had ever met, even of Sesshoumaru and Naraku combined. Solitude was its own prison, fear its warden.

The subway reached her stop, and she got out, slowly, not wanting the trip to end. Her home, it was only a few minutes away. Once there, she'd have to face her mother that lacked warm cheerfulness, her brother that just seemed too tall, her grandfather that needed a cane. She just felt like no matter what happened, nothing she did would ever be good enough to make up for the time she had lost, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. The year was gone, it would never come back, she would never see her InuYasha again, nor her little Shippo, nor her best friend Sango, nor her mentor Kaede, not even Miroku or Kirara! She'd settle even for Myoga jumping onto her and sucking her blood! Anything to show it wasn't all something her mind had just made up.

She had reached the shrine, the courtyard covered in the delicate snow, one set footprints clear in the light of the moon and lamp. It came from the well house and wrapped its way around to the side of the house. The most amazing thing about them she noted was that they were bare foot. She didn't understand why someone would be barefoot in the snow, but dismissed it. It wasn't really of any importance.

Inside the shrine, her mother had baked some cookies, but she wasn't hungry, instead rushing to her room where she could be alone and could continue her work, a novel she was writing about her time in the feudal era, a way to remember more than anything else. She was surprised to see her window open, the wind bringing with it snow and cold. She shut it quickly before settling down at her desk, pulling out her laptop, a gift for coming out of her coma. She opened the document, reading over the last sentence just to refresh where she was. Ah yes, the day they met Jinenji.

A bang in back of her shocked her and she turned to see the window open once more, the wind stronger now, the snow coming down in larger flakes. She moved fast to close it before it soaked her entire floor. Once it was locked securely, she heard a sound behind her, coming from her bed.

She twisted and was shocked to see, sitting on her bed, shaking out like the dog he was, InuYasha, his snow white hair covered with small droplets of water that soon went flying around the room, a good amount right onto her. She giggled at the sensation, still trying to believe her eyes. His golden eyes opened and he smiled at her, a warm, friendly smiled that he normally avoid before he was knocked over by her, running in for a hug. Not caring about the snow melting through her shirt, she just held him, tightly, wishing to never wake from this dream.

**I was watching some episodes from the first season and saw 'My Will', the first ending and was all like, why is Kagome all sad? So, this is why. I used the scenes from it, ie. The Ferris wheel, the subway, but the last part is all mine. In case you were wondering, InuYasha somehow convinced Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of her family to pretend she had been in a coma and the feudal era was all a dream, but, in the end, he couldn't stand to be away from her, or maybe she's just crazy. I don't know, I just write these things. Anyways, R&R! And for those of you waiting for 'Unwilling', it'll be ready soon! I just want to end it cause I've got a ton of other fics I want to get out there, including a FMA IY crossover. Yes, I've fallen into the FMA trap. I can't help it if Ed reminds me of InuYasha, I mean, they have the same eyes and everything! They even have the same voice actor in the Japanese!! Not to mention temper, although, they certainly don't get along with their brothers the same way, and oh my I've gone on a bit of a rant. Anyways, R&R. This is a one shot, just so anyone who has read this far will know and, uh, yeah, Thanks for reading this far. I mean, I know not everyone does. I'm not big on long author's note either, so I can understand not reading them. I mean, I normally don't, but I know some people do. I gotta go now. Too many words. See ya soon! SY **


End file.
